


Blowjobs and Monkey glands

by Delgardo



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Monkey Hormones, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delgardo/pseuds/Delgardo
Summary: A rather brutal rough Shenny / Anti-Amy piece where Amy steps over a line, ethically and relationship wise, and gets punished for it.Just a quick violent hate fuck, you have been warned





	Blowjobs and Monkey glands

Penny's just getting ready for bed, fixing a drink in just shorts and a vest top when a BANG BANG BANG on the door makes her jump almost out of her skin. She's not expecting anyone this late. Repeated BANG BANG BANG of a fist on her door, a relentless , desperate pounding.  
She rushes over and opens the door to find Sheldon leanig against the door frame, hunched over in pain, holding a struggling Amy by the hair.  
He almost throws Amy into the room and staggers in after her, slamming the door behind him. Penny catches him and helps him to the couch, his breathing is fast and ragged, his skin red and hot. She feels sick, remembering her brother when he almost overdosed on meth.  
"Sheldon? Sheldon! can you hear me? what's wrong?!?"  
Amy just lies sobbing on the floor.  
Sheldon curls up on the couch. He growls at Amy through clenched teeth.  
"Tell her what you've done."  
Amy wails and sobs, her face a mess of tears as she sits up.  
"I wanted to help him, i really did! "  
"What did you do?"  
"It worked fine in the lab!"  
Penny screams in her face. "What did you do?!"  
Sheldon is doubled over, clawing at his stomach.  
Amy mumbles "Its a Selective vasco-restrictor. "  
Penny realises hes clawing at his pants. He tugs them down and penny is shocked at what bursts free. His cock is huge and swollen , maybe ten inches long and three across, the bright red skin as taunt as a balloon with twisted veins of throbbing purple, standing painfully erect and visibly throbbing with his pulse.  
"Oh my god. " Penny stares at it, slack jawed  
Amy wails "Oh god its distended the suspensory Ligaments and is stretching the tunica albuginea so much it could rupture! If it does not go down immediately he could suffer permanent damage.!"  
"Permanent damage?!?"  
"Erectile disfunction or even Priapism. Permanent painful erection."  
Sheldon gestures, not daring to touch it. "It hurts! "  
Amy stands, staring with tears in her eyes "Its magnificent! And massive ! But he's too angry to let me even touch it."  
Penny grabs Amy by her sweater and shakes her..  
"You dosed your boyfriend with experimental hard on drugs to try and get him to fuck you?  
What were you fucking thinking? This isnt "Spock: messiah" you stupid bitch!! "  
Sheldon growls. "Not boyfriend. If i survive this indignity we are through"  
"Jesus We need an ice pack and an ambulance, fast!"  
Sheldon shakes his head. "No time. Feels like it's going to explode. Penny, you once boasted of your farmyard skill in castrating calves, ill need you to help with aftercare as i intend to get rid of this agonising extremity once and for all." He waves at the kitchen "I'll need some cord, a sharp knife and hot pitch to cauterise the wound"  
Penny stares at him "Are you completely crazy ?"  
His face contorts with pain "No, just looking at a lifetime of crippling erectile pain unless I can be rid of this hellish erection"  
"I've a better plan. Amy, it's Emergency scrunchy time"  
Amy has no clue "What?"  
Penny grabs Amys glasses off her face and tosses them aside. As she protests penny pulls her hair back into a rough pony tail and fastens it with the hair scrunchy on her wrist.  
"Looks like You get your wish. I'll just make sure you don't enjoy it."  
Amy has on her usual Frumpy jumper and Buttoned blouse. Penny tears open the top few buttons and Yanks the rest down, rolled it to pin her arms, tugs her bra straps over her shoulders, pulling that down too and baring her breasts.  
Amy cries out in astonishment at this assault then Penny Kicks the back of her knees, making her stumble to the floor.  
"Ow! What are you doing???"!"  
Penny keeps hold of Amys pony tail. "Sheldon, stay with me. You need to get that stuff out of your system fast. Amy. Open wide! "  
"What? No! I nev... umph." Penny forces the swollen head of Sheldon's cock into Amy's mouth, cutting off her protestations. Sheldon screams, eyes wild with pain and rage and lust.  
Penny keeps forcing Amy down, making her take more and more of his cock into her mouth. Amy struggles and thrashes, choking and gagging.  
"Work your tongue from side to side."  
she pushes harder and Sheldon winces "Dammit, don't you hurt my sheldon. "

"Come on, bestie. This is what you wanted, Sheldon's thick cock in you."  
Penny jerks Amys head back, letting her gasp a breath then jamming her head down again, forcing her back and forth.  
"Well now you're getting every inch of him"  
Sheldon pulls himself to his feet, grabbing Amys head in both hands and thrusting brutally. Penny reaches in and strokes his balls, they're drawn right up so she tugs at them "that's it. Just Use her for the release. get it out of your system. Vent your anger. Fuck her face. Use her! "  
Sheldon grunts, Penny feels his balls pull up as his cock throbs. Amy gives a muffled wail. 

"Swallow, Amy. Swallow it all or I'll let you drown in it, you stupid bitch"  
Amy struggles but swallows, then swallows again as Sheldon spurts a massive load into her mouth.  
Penny pulls her head back and watches the last few spurts shoot from the twitching head of his swollen cock.  
Penny stands, pressed hard against Sheldon, stroking his balls.  
"Did that help? "  
Penny grips Sheldons cock, feeling it rigid as an iron bar  
"Damn, what have you done to him? The skins really tight! "  
She starts to pump her hand back and forth, gently, worried she'll hurt him. He shudders and clutches her . She whispers in his ear "Thats it Sheldon. Come for me. Come for penny. "  
She wraps her arm around him to steady him, pressing her body to his, feeling his laboured breathing, his heart pounding frantically.  
She massaged his balls, tugging his scrotum and teasing with her fingertips all along the underside of his enormous throbbing shaft.  
His cock jerks, spurting a thick white rope of cum onto Amys face. His balls drew up tight as Penny starts to pump her hand back and forth again, she watches in fascinated horror as he shoots another full load onto Amy's shell shocked face until it drips down onto her breasts.  
Surely he should be done by now?  
Staring down at his huge purple erection she feels him suddenly grab the back of her head. He takes a fist full of hair and pulls her face up to his. Her mouth opens in a gasp of surprise and he covers it in his, kissing her hard. She grips the base of his cock, working it as she kisses back, breathless.  
He breaks away "Thank you Penny. Thank you. I think it's working. " he pushes her back to work on his cock "i need more"  
Penny grins evilly. "Come on Bestie, You're up again"  
Amy struggles and sobs, blinking cum from her eyes.  
"Close your eyes and open your mouth"  
Penny grabs a fist full of Amys hair and forces her mouth down on Sheldons cock, "get sucking"  
Amy coughs and gags, choking in panic. Penny pulls her back and shakes her roughly. "This is your fault, you get your face fucked to fix it."  
"I'm sorry, I'm Sorry" Amy moans, but Penny ignores her and pushes her down onto Sheldons still iron hard cock. "Plenty tongue now bitch, he needs to feel it"  
It's hard to tell if Amy agreed or not, as her mumbled reply is lost buried in Sheldons crotch.  
Penny jerks her back and forth, watching Sheldon with a worried Frown.  
He grips Amy's head and holds her down onto his cock as his Balls clench, shooting another load into her mouth. This time she doesn't need to be told to swallow, she takes it all readily until he's done.  
He pushes her aside with a grunt and sits down. His cock is still monstrously erect, visibly throbbing with his pounding heartbeat  
Penny takes a deep breath then makes a decision. Oh, i'm not missing out on this  
She drops her shorts and panties and swings her leg over to sit astride him.  
"You need to finish with a special Penny pussy massage to soothe away the aches and pains."  
"But penny..." He protests half heartedly  
She grips the couch beside his head with one hand and guides him in with the other, rubbing the spit and cum slick head of his cock with her wet and eager pussy. "Don't worry honey, I'll be gentle"  
She pushes down and gasps as just the head of him enters her  
"damn you're big."  
She rocks her hips, letting her weight slide him a little further into her. She shudders.  
"Oh God yes"  
Sheldon gives a low growl deep in his throat, a sound that makes Penny tingle all over. He puts his hands on her hips and Pushes her down as he thrusts up, driving himself to the balls into her in one powerful move. She screams out loud, arching her back "Oh My god!" as she feels his cock thrust into her, stretching her. The sensation overwhelms her, an explosion of pleasure that ripples up her spine.  
He feels her hot and wet and tight on his cock, gripping him as she pulses with her orgasm.  
he's still rock hard so she keeps going, rocking up and down in time with the waves of sensation that grip her, riding his cock as she moans "Sheldon, Sheldon, SHELDON!" 

from the floor beside the couch Amy watches dejectedly. All that work in the lab and Penny is the one who gets to ride the monster cock. It's just not fair. But damn its hot.  
Amy struggles until her hands are in front of her and rummages in her thick woolly tights. Her big sensible panties are soaking. fumbling for her clit she starts to rub while watching them fuck. 

Sheldon groans, gripping Pennys hips as his thrust pushes him over the edge and he comes, body rictus tight but then the throbbing slowly subsiding and taking the burning ache with it.  
He slumps back on the couch, exhausted. Penny lies on top of him, softly stroking his face  
"How do you feel honey?"  
"Better. Much better"  
She slips off his cock, smiling to see he is slowly losing his erection. Dropping to her knees between his legs she takes the head of his cock in her mouth and tongues it gently, coaxing the last few drops from his balls, eager for a taste of him.  
Sheldon sighs, glad to finally feel his cock go limp in her mouth.  
"Thank you, i think you just saved my life" 

 

====================  
This started out as an angry hate fuck for Amy, plus random ideas from Sherlock Holmes "the Creeping Man" and Priapism  
Bonus points if you got the "Spock: messiah" reference


End file.
